Rotten
by Lilylucy129
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is a young boy who has nothing. He has had many things forcefully taken from him and he is left with nothing but to wander. He is broken, and has lived nothing but a living hell. But one day, he is greeted by a man who will change his world. Sebastian X Ciel
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Rotten**

**Disclaimer: This chapter contains bullying, abuse, rape, and suicidal thoughts.**

**Words: 3,389**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

* * *

**Bildungsroman -**

**A Novel that traces a character's development from childhood to adulthood, taking the reader through the characters formative years/experiences.**

The name is Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive to be specific. I'm 16 right now, living off the streets like a rat. People hiss and kick me aside like the scum of the earth. But I didn't do anything wrong.

I was nine years old when my parents left me. They died in a fire, a house fire. Leaving me with nothing but their ashes that sat at my feet, slowly running off with the wind that caught in my hair. I was left with the feeling of sorrow and doubt, like nothing could raise me from the hell that surrounded me.

That night I watched the sun set, watching the world quietly end the day that took everything away from me. Why didn't the world stop? Why didn't it cry for me? It just went on, the day closed its doors, shut off its lights and put everyone to bed.

I slumped along the empty sidewalks, feeling nothing but the numbness that has eaten my body. But, for some reason, no tears left me. It's not like I tried not to cry, I just couldn't. Couldn't smile, couldn't cry, I never showed any emotion.

That's what they would call me back in school, "boy with no emotion". The boy you could kick and shove and they wouldn't even flinch. They were like hawks, feeding off the reactions they didn't get. It stopped when one incident changed my life forever.

I was washing my hands in the bathroom, when three boys came stumbling in. Looking like they've been drinking all night, and clearly not in a good mood. Once they caught sight of me, smirks erupted on their faces.

"Look who it is, little Ciel," one of them laughed as they shoved me into the wall, holding me by the front of my white collared shirt.

"We have a treat for you Ciel," the one with blond hair laughed as he took out an eye dropper. It was filled with a strange purple liquid and I knew something bad would happen.

This was the first time in my life I felt fear. I started to shake and I grabbed the hand that held me to the stone-cold wall.

The boy flinched at the touch, moving his hand to my throat and slowly wrapping it tighter and tighter.

"Hurry, before the boy faints," he muttered to the blond. The other boy, who had been watching the whole time, came over to my right side. Reaching over for my left eye and opening it wide open.

I let out a shriek as I felt the eye dropper come closer and closer. Soon, a drop came right to my eye, and it felt like acid was sprayed right into it. I let out a horrid scream, letting it pierce everyone near. I clawed at the hand that held me down, growling and screaming, kicking my legs at the boys chest.

He let go of me and I scrambled to the sink, feeling the eye to my left slowly loose sight with every inch. I scrubbed my eye, not feeling it help at all. Slowly I stopped every movement in my body, and looked up into the cracked mirror. My eye was left with no color, except the light faint color of purple that lingered around my pupil. I stared at myself for about ten minutes before letting out a high pitched scream. For the first time in my life I screamed.

The boys couldn't even move a muscle. Finally they see me, in pain, as the horror of everything in my life swept over me.

They caused me all the pain I felt at that time. Making my life feel like shit. It was all of them. Everyone in my school. Now they can see me, and they understand my true pain.

That was when the bullying stopped. That's when they realized they were being blinded the whole time. Of course, I never forgave them. I hated them. Glared at them in the hallways, and never said a word to them.

"How are you feeling?" Asked a young girl in my grade. She had crisp blonde hair, it hung down to the side of her face, curling at the bottom. She wore a bright smile, as she sat next to me.

I said nothing, sat in complete silence as I let her feel how I felt. Every time someone asked me something, they received no answer. Just the sound of my their own voices. That's how I felt, I never received any answers in my life. I always sat in my thoughts, everyday.

"My name is Emma, I was hoping we could be friends..." She said, twirling her thumb on my desk.

Again, no answer.

I sat there, praying to whatever god out there to be left alone. That's all I wanted from the beginning, was to be left alone. But did I get it? No. So, if I don't get what I want, why should they get what they want?

Ever since the incident with my eye, they have all been crowding around me, wanting to be my friend. Always chiding me, getting into my face about things I didn't even want.

"I understand how you feel, I was bullied a lot too," she said. I gave her a glare. No you weren't. No one in this whole damn school went through the same pain as I did. How would you understand. I don't need to receive sympathy. My parents already gave me enough sympathy, even when I asked for none.

There was no one in this world who understood the hell I have been through.

Slowly I walked around the corner, agreeing it was safe. I curled into a ball and let myself fall into a peaceful sleep. I needed it. I lost my eye-sight in one eye, I was bullied my whole life, and now I just lost my parents. Most people would commit suicide if they were me. I know. But to me that is just giving up. I refuse to give up that easily. I let the algid wind sweep me into my dreams.

I also dreamed about my future. Seeing me become rich and popular, becoming an aristocrat of sorts. I love it. I have a lot of money, and everything I wanted. People always told me, especially my parents, money can not buy you happiness.

Hell with them, they all knew they were lying right through their teeth. I hate those type of people. Dovish people. People who thought they could find happiness through living it to the fullest every day. The only way to get through this world is by fighting.

I scrimmage with people. Besides there are only two types of people; people who steal, and those who get stolen from. And I am the person who steals from everyone. This world has stolen enough from me as it is, all by force. Half my eyesight, my childhood, my parents, and my virginity.

At the age of 13 I was raped.

I walked along the shops in the center street. The shops were bricked into patterns as they had giant windows, showing all sorts of goodies you could spoil yourself on.

Today, I was looking at a puffy wool coat. It was black with white puffy material around the hems. It was around Christmas season, so it was very chilly.

I stared and stared at the coat, longing for it to be around my tiny form. I looked around. Seeing the trees around the sidewalk sparkle as they were draped with Christmas lights. I could hear the faint choir singing "silent night" and the old man dressed as Santa Claus ringing his bell, asking for donations.

I sighed, wishing everyone just to disappear. I just wanted to be warm, and live a happy life. But here I am clawing at a window, trying to get at the coat.

"That's a nice coat you found there," came a deep voice behind me. I whipped around to see a young man. He had incandescent yellow eyes. His dark black hair, slicked back some strands running down the side of his face. He wore a tuxedo, and just by the look of it, it cost a lot of money. He pushed his glasses to the brim of his nose, then got on eye level with me.

I took my hands and help them close, seeing my breathe in front of us, fogging up the vision as I tried to calm down.

No one has talked to me since I've been out on the streets. I was like a ghost or like the pellucid water that lapped up at the rocks underneath the bridge. No one noticed.

"My name is Claude, what is your name?" He asked, as a small smile formed on his lips.

I played with the hem of my shirt, "my name is Ciel Phantomhive."

"My my," he exclaimed, ruffling the hair on my head. I looked up as our eyes met. I could see his eyes twinkle, as the Christmas lights danced around us. "Now, how about we find your parents and get you home."

I felt like a wave of sorrow sweep over me. I held my hands over my chest as my eyes started to get watery, "I- I-" I stuttered, trying to calm down, "I- my parents are dead."

The man looked at me before asking the question I hate the most, "how long have you been out on the streets?"

"Ever since the age of nine, sir." I say, feeling myself slowly ease into feeling comfortable around him. He smiled, again, before placing a hand on my left cheek, and stroking it. I slowly let the warmth that he had wrap around me, before I felt him try to move the strands of my hair away from my left eye.

I grabbed his hand and screamed a high pitched, "don't touch me!"

He looked at me, shocked at what just happened. He removed his hand from me, and slowly wrapped it around my form. He pulled me into a hug, as tears fell out of my eyes freely.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," I cried as he hugged me even tighter. I didn't bother to hug back, I didn't deserve this.

"It's alright," he started, rubbing my back soothingly. "Why don't you come home with me?"He pulled back, looking into my eyes.

'I don't know about this', I thought as he got up. He gave off a buoyant smile, one you could fall for any second. And I fell for it. Slowly walked towards him, as he stretched his hand out. I looked back at him one last time, before looking at his hand. My hand slowly secured itself in his, and I felt all the warmth radiate from it.

The man seemed like the kindest person in the world, but boy was I wrong. It seems he mistakes his oleaginous for charm.

When we got to his house, after a long car ride, he led me in. I looked at my surroundings. A chandelier dangled down the middle of the curling. Two stair case swirled around the side of the room, meeting together right in the back. A large door stood between both staircases, and at the back. He grabbed my hand and whispered a low, "come with me."

"Claude! Are you back?" Came a voice from behind the door in front of us. It slammed open, revealing an all too perky blond headed boy. No, it couldn't be..

My mind slowly flashed back to the night when I lost my eyesight. It was the same boy. The same fucking boy. I stared at him for about a minute, before dashing for the exit. But Claude was all too quick. He grabbed me by my waist and hoisted me over his shoulder.

The blond smirked, as he walked over to us. I could hear each step click against the marble floor, emitting through the whole room.

"Well, well... If it isn't Ciel! Nice to see you again!" He laughed. Claude put me down in front of him, holding my shoulders so I wouldn't run off. The boy giggled at the sight, before coming over and pushing the hair over my eye out of my face. I squirmed in the hold, trying my best to get away, but my body was all to weak.

"Such a beautiful color for your eye. So beautiful. So felicitous," he murmured as he cupped my left cheek with his palm, stroking near my blinded eye.

I let out a squeak as he touched me. Before trying to escape again. But it was no use. I couldn't even do anything, as he placed his other hand on my face, making me look straight at him.

He gave a smile before cooing, "don't worry." Fuck off. Of course I'm going to worry. His sapphire eyes twinkled as the chandelier above him twirled in its place. I stared at them for the longest before noticing him leaning down and kissing my lips.

I was absolutely disgusted. I kept on trying to pull back, but my strength was nothing in comparison to his. He snaked a hang around the back of my head, running it through my dark blue locks. He pushed me back towards him as he shoved his tongue down my throat. I felt like I was going to be sick.

I let the tears run down my face as he explored every part of my mouth. He felt the wet tears on my face and pulled back, a string of saliva between our lips. I almost threw up, but I knew I had to keep it in. If I didn't, I would end up worse.

He pulled back and watched as I let the tears run down my face, humiliating myself completely. I got a feeling in my stomach. A tantamount feeling that this was going to end as badly as when I was nine.

"Don't cry, you should be happy." He said, as he ruffled my hair. I scrunched my face at the feeling. He slowly leaned into my ear letting fate hit me, "you're going to be fucked by the best person ever, me."

At the end of the day, I was left with nothing but my shredded clothes that clung to my sweaty figure. A pool of dried blood and cum circled around me and my eyes slowly opened, and I looked at my surroundings. I was on a wooden floor, in an empty room with nothing but the lights that hung off the marble wall.

'Is this were I die', I asked myself as I felt my torn body slowly slip from the present time. 'Do I get nothing more but a repulsive death filled with lament and mistakes? To have never felt the feeling of devotedness or blessedness?'

Even Alois said I was a disappointment. I didn't even moan out his name as he tried to pleasure me, in the end just caused me more pain. He wanted something, I wasn't willing to give to him.

I slowly let time take me away, hugging onto whatever life I have left in me. Soon falling into a darkness of frigid winter.

Pain. Aching pain is the first thing I feel when I wake up. I'm not dead? How? I let a bright light enter my vision as I see where I am. I'm in the same room I was in before but... I'm clean? I sit to see I was bathed and clothed. 'Thank The Lord," I thought as I look around. A note seems to be nailed to the door.

I slowly try to get up, only feeling immense pain from my backside. I end up stumbling and falling back down. I nod to myself, agreeing that I have to get up. Have to. I get on my wobbly legs and wobble my way to the doors. Once I arrived at the Mahogany door, I look at the note,

"Dead Ciel,  
Claude and I are going out for a bit, so no running off! All the doors are locked so good luck!  
Thank you,  
Alois Trancy"

He's gone. I need to run. Run now. I hobble my way over to the window on the other side of the room. 2nd story isn't too bad, right? I agree to myself, breaking the window with my bare fist, not caring about the shards that scratched at my skin. I jumped out, landing on the freshly mowed grass.

Then I run. Run. Run. I ignore the pain in my backside as I run. I don't stop running. Feeling the wind whip my face as I run through the forest that surrounds Alois's house. Run. Run. Don't stop running. Run. Run...

I wake up,again, in the middle of the forest. Hearing the chirping of the birds as if they are greeting me 'hello'.

'Thud'

I quickly jump around, spinning my whole body in another way, to see an apple has fallen off the tree nearby. So that's what that tangy smell was. I sniff at the apple before feeling my mouth water. I grab the apple and start munching on it, letting the juice run down my hands, as I slurped and suckled at the food.

I sighed once I finished, that was a nice treat. Getting up, I look to see anything near by, but all I see is nothing but the empty woods that laid before me. I mentally punched myself, not knowing where to go, I decided to let my nose take the lead and follow the smell of oil and gas.

Skipping around trees and battling my way through vines, I find myself at a road. A glowing sign read, "Lake city". I smiled, letting the words sink in, I was close to a city. And again, I ran. I couldn't stop. I needed to be as far away I can from the hell-hole that left me with nothing. I approach a building, that was bricked all around, then another. And another. And another! Soon they were on every side of me. I twirled in circles, letting the lights dance around me. For the first time in my life, I felt okay. I was away from the danger of Alois and was in the warmth of the city. It may seem strange, but the city made me feel warm.

I slowly turned the corner, there was the window with the jacket. A huge grin formed on my face as I skipped down to the window. I placed my hands on the glass staring at the coat.

After what felt like hours I left, knowing I was never going to own such an item in my life. I went into the alley I always did, and laid down on the gravel beneath me. This was much better than were I was before. Much better.

I have lived the rest of my days scourging the city for whatever I need. Peeking into garbage cans and waiting for people to drop money as they passed by me. I would wait until it wasn't as crowded to go to a local bakery and smell all the bread that sat behind the glass. It smelt like heaven. I wish I could be surrounded by this forever. But sooner or later and old lady with a broom would come out and whack me with a broom until I left.

This is how I lived my life everyday. And here we come to the present time of my age now, 16.

I'm sitting by a pond, water tickling my feet. I looked completely flushed with dark bags under my eyes. I'm thin to a point I should be dead and I have dirt over every patch of me. But I didn't care, I still enjoyed life to the fullest.

I grabbed a stick and flicked the water around, watching the droplets dance around.

At that moment I felt a presence next to me, I look up to see a young man with ruby eyes, staring right at me as he crouched down. He had a black suit on that matched the same color of his hair. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hello, young man."

* * *

**Hello everyone, welcome to the first chapter of this fanfic. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. I have never done a story like this before so wish me luck, it'll be a wild ride. Haha, I hope to see a lot of improvement from this story! In the end I will be more advanced! So, thank you for reading! Keep smiling - Jamie**

**みなさん、こんにちは、このファンフィックの第一章を歓迎します。お読みいただきありがとうございました、と私はあなたが楽しんで願っています。私は私に幸運をお祈りする前に、それは野生に乗るだろう、このような話をやったことがない。ハハ、私はこの物語から改善の多くを見てほしい！最後に、私はより高度になります！だから、読んでいただきありがとうございます！笑みを浮かべておいてください - ジェイミー**


	2. Chapter 2: The Lunch

**Rotten**

**Disclaimer: -**

**Words: 3355**

**Chapter 2: The Lunch**

* * *

**Bildungsroman -**

**A Novel that traces a character's development from childhood to adulthood, taking the reader through the characters formative years/experiences.**

'He's talking to me.. Why? Why is he talking to me?' I panicked, slowly scratching my right arm, feeling all my nerves itch. The man must of noticed because he calmly sat down next to me, saying,

"I mean no harm. I just want to talk, I've heard a lot about you. My name is Sebastian." He smiled at me, letting me take in everything he just said. If he knew about me why is he bothering me? He could just leave me alone, so I didn't have to see him. I liked being alone. I've been alone my whole life, I don't need anyone.

I looked up seeing he was still waiting for an answer, even after 5 minutes past since we have both spoken. I gulp before answering in a shaky voice, "my name is Ciel."

"I like that name, doesn't it mean _ in French?" He asked, smiling again. I don't know what this guy is smiling about all the time but I sure wish I could smile like that. I nod slightly before grabbing my knees and hugging them to my chest.

"So, what have you heard about me?"

Sebastian's smile disappeared, as he rested his chin on his hand. His ruby eyes dug deep into me as he stared at me. "Well, some citizens around have been saying a young boy with dark blue hair has been living on the streets for days. And instead of helping you they pass you by and talk about it behind your back. But, I want to help you."

I felt the world slowly stop. Someone wants to help me? No no no... "No I can't, no," I said trying to get up. My legs felt like jelly, slowly crumpling under me, I fell down... straight into Sebastian's lap.

Before Sebastian could even process what happened, I gave out a terrified scream. "Don't touch me, I'm sorry!" I screamed as I quickly pushed off him, falling to the ground. I groaned as my head hit the dirt under me.

"Ciel? Ciel! Are you okay?" Sebastian asked as panic overflowed in him. He walked next to me and knelt down. He felt my head before muttering something about me having a fever or whatever. I didn't care, I didn't care what I had.

Steadily getting up, I ran away. Through the park and the shopping center. I pushed and shoved a bunch of people out of the way. Whispering apologies under my breath as I kept running.

I felt my breath shorten as I scrambled around the people. I couldn't breath. I needed to breath, please someone...

Someone hit my side and sent me crumbling to the ground. I had to get up, had to keep moving.

I felt my jello-like legs slowly lift my body, supporting what little they could of my weight, as I scrambled around the corner, towards the alley way.

I could hear the indistinguishable voice of Sebastian, as everything around me got hazy. I felt dazed, as I felt my feet give into my weakness. I slowly stumbled to the ground, my cold sweat coating my thinned out body, as my stomach churned.

I heard the footsteps approach me, before nestling me in warmth. Two strong arms wrapped around me, spreading warmth through my body. Sebastian slowly lifted me off the ground, one hand on my back, and one under my legs, letting me lean against his shoulder.

I heard him cooing soft words as the familiar sounds of sirens surrounded me. Sirens? Did he call the hospital. I quickly kicked at him, trying to escape the grasp that held onto me. I started to panic, letting my breath go uneven.

"Ciel, you need to calm down and breath," Sebastian said to me. I quickly shook my head. I needed to escape, that's what I need. I tried biting at him, like a cat clawing at its master. That's all I was to this world. A cat, who clawed at others around them.

His hand went to my head, raking at the navy blue hair that sat there. He seemed distressed, why? He only met me today yet he worries. Why?

"Ciel, no one is going to hurt today. You're only going to get worse if you keep this up, now do what I do," he insisted. I couldn't keep fighting, I had to give up. I slowly nodded, letting myself fall limp on him. I listened to his steady breaths, feeling myself following along.

"Good, good." He said, giving my hair a quick ruffle as it sent unwonted feelings down my spine. "Everything is going to get better from here, don't worry," he said. As I finally heard the sirens in full bloom.

"No.. No hospital," I whined, feeling my body shake around his arms.

"Don't worry about anything Ciel. Just worry about getting heathy."

I felt arms reach around me, voices I've never heard of saying something to Sebastian. I didn't want to be taken away... Why? Why did I feel safe in Sebastian's arms. I didn't even know him for more than two hours and yet I feel safe. I shouldn't think like this, that will just get me killed.

I struggled in the arms of the men taking me away. Trying to escape their grasps that help me tightly. I felt myself suffocating, too many people, too little space. I screamed, feeling everyone around me flinch.

"Ciel, I'm right here," came a familiar voice. A soothing hand came to my hair and I knew it was Sebastian. I let myself breath again, seeing the world around me again. I was in a random mans arms, a hand under my legs, one on my back. My head was resting on his shoulder and Sebastian was right there next to us, his hand in my hair, giving off that same smile he always does. I gave a little smile back, before I felt another presence.

A young woman came over with a mask, slowly lifting it to my face, and wrapping the strap around my head.

"This will let you sleep, sweetie," the young woman said and I nodded. I felt my world slowly fog up, letting blackness take over me.

* * *

"My feet they are sore, and my limbs they are weary;  
Long is the way, and the mountains are wild;  
Soon will the twilight close moonless and dreary  
Over the path of the poor orphan child.  
Why did they send me so far and so lonely,  
Up where the moors spread and grey rocks are piled?  
Men are hard-hearted, and kind angels only  
Watch o'er the steps of a poor orphan child.

Yet distant and soft the night breeze is blowing,  
Clouds there are none, and clear stars beam mild,  
God, in His mercy, protection is showing,  
Comfort and hope to the poor orphan child.

Ev'n should I fall o'er the broken bridge passing,  
Or stray in the marshes, by false lights beguiled,  
Still will my Father, with promise and blessing,  
Take to His bosom the poor orphan child.

There is a thought that the strength should avail me,  
Though both of shelter and kindred despoiled;  
Heaven is a home, and a rest will not fail me;  
God is a friend to the poor orphan child."

"Is that supposed to be some sort of comfort song?" I mutter, I look up to see Sebastian sitting in a red leather chair next to my bed. He twirled a spoon in what I can only guess is coffee, as he gives off a light chuckle.

"It got quiet in here," he replies, sitting up straight. "I decided to sing a song, is that a problem?" He slowly rises from his chair to walk over to me. He sits on my bed and puts the back of his hand to my forehead. "Seems like your tempature went down," Sebastian mumbled as his hand left my face. I silently prayed that my fever hid the fact I was blushing. I felt like a sailer carousing with his shipmates, I was blushing so hard.

"When can I leave?" I asked, trying to sit up but only falling back onto the bed. Sebastian looked at me, with raised eyebrows.

"And what will you do once you get released?" I took time to think about what he said. I'd probably go back to what I always did. Sleeping on the pavement, maybe getting a scrap of food a day. Living like a rat. I decided to let my silence answer his question. He nodded and smirked.

"Well," he dragged out. "I could let you stay at my house."

"No way," I answered. I couldn't, no one has ever treated me nicely. This world is iniquity. I have never seen an inch of kindness come out of it.

"Why not? I'd give you a nice house to live in. Your own bedroom, your own privacy. I have a cat too," he commented, giving off a smile to me. "Besides the doctor did say you needed to stay with someone until you got better."

"What do you mean got better," I spat. What did they know, what did that so called doctor know.

"You are very malnourished, young man," Sebastian chuckled. He circled my bed, letting my eyes follow him around. I knew I was, but I didn't want to admit it. Sebastian ruffled my navy hair as he sat on my bed. "It's either you stay in this hospital or come with me, your choice."

"Let me think about it."

"Of course," Sebastian answered. He sat down in his seat and said nothing at all. I closed my eyes, thinking of everything that just happened. Ever since I met Sebastian my life has been crazy. Nothing but pandemonium. I can't believe it. Who thought one man could change my life.

'Preposterous... I can't live with him,' I thought to myself, as I heard Sebastian shift in his seat. If the man wanted to rape me, he would of. If he wanted to kill me, he would of.

"What do you want from me," I muttered under my breathe. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me with confusion written all over his face.

"What do you mean, if I may ask?"

"No one has ever just wanted to see me, there must be a reason why you want me to, dare I say, live with you. People in this world have only used me, so what can I offer you?"  
I snickered, the black haired man sighed, letting a hand run through his hair. He tried his best to pull a smile, but I knew it was fake. I could see right through it.

"I want nothing more but for you to be safe and warm. Ever since I have heard about you, I've worried about your safety. Please, just let me take you," he asks, in the most calming, smooth voice I've ever heard. I feel tears start to fall from my face. I can't be crying right now. I'm known as the boy with no emotion.

"Sebastian... I'm scared," I whimper, letting all my dignity collapse right before him. Why him? Why did he have to come into my fucking life.

He ruffles my navy blue hair, making me look up at him. I see his smile again and his red eyes look right into mine. "Get some rest," he says. "I'll go fill out papers so you can get out."

I nod and shuffle back under the covers. I let the warmth of the covers surround me, sending me into a peaceful slumber.

I feel Sebastian sit on my bed, ruffling my hair again. He sighed and muttered, "what am I going to do with you?" I could hear it in his voice that he was smiling. He leaned down, and pressed his lips to my forehead, giving me a kiss. He stood up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Sebastian?" I asked, turning to face him. I felt a blush form all over me. "C-can you do that again?"

Sebastian smiled warmly and came back, and again, kissing me on the forehead. I felt myself feel relaxed as I let darkness take over me. For the first time in my life I dreamed of being happy.

* * *

I was awoken by the sound of something rattling. A bump sent me up in the air and I jolted awake finding myself in a car. I spun my head around, seeing next to me was Sebastian. I was in the front seat of a Camaro, a black one to be specific. I sat back in the leather seat, letting the cars engine lull me into a state of relaxation. I felt my body become relaxed, feeling the wind from the window rush around me.

I've never felt this fortunate, letting myself relax and not worry about anything. I hear a voice and see that Sebastian asked me something. He sees the confusion in my face and giggles.

"I asked if you were hungry," he repeated as we stopped at a stoplight. I nodded, the feeling of hunger creeping up on me. Sebastian thinks for a minute, before deciding to turn left. "Have a preference?" He asks, I shake my head and he laughs. "Playing the silent game I see, I'll keep quiet now." He says, turning the radio on. A soft tune turns on and I let myself look out the window.

I could see all the trees and buildings pass, actually taking the time to admire them. I've never really admired anything in my life. I was too young to admire things when my life was happy. I studied all the cars that we passed, deciding on the personalities of the person. I studied the color of the car, what stickers were on it, how many people were in it and so on. I learned to study people on the street, it became more of a survival thing then a game.

I closed my eyes, hearing Sebastian hum the tune of the music. Soon enough the whole car just stopped. I snapped my eyes open and saw that we were at a little restaurant.

"It isn't anything fancy, but it's comforting," Sebastian commented as I looked up at the place. It was a tiny building about the size of a small grocery store. The roof was slanted to one side more than the other side. I walked up to the white fence in front me, and saw more seating areas.

Wind came to me, and I caught a whiff of something salty. I looked up to Sebastian, "I smell something salty."

"Want to see what it is?" I nodded in response. He got down on his knees and looked back at me. "Get on my shoulders," he commanded. I obeyed, sitting a top of his shoulders. He stood up and there I saw it. A beautiful view came into my sight. A salt lake, blue as the crisp sky lay beyond the restaurant. There was a forest that outlined the whole area, blooming green trees, bushes, and vines. All the trees were reflected into the water, giving the lake a beautiful balance. I have never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life, I had a big smile on my face the entire time, I could tell Sebastian was looking at me. He had a smile on his face, as he let me down.

"You want to eat here?" He asked, I nodded right away. "Alright," he giggled. "Outside or in?"

"Outside," I said. "I want to eat outside, by the water," Sebastian understood and took my hand. We walked inside the building to see an all too perky girl. The name tag read, "Julia".

"Hi, I'm Julia! Only 2?" She asked, as she got out menus from behind the counter. Sebastian nodded as he removed his hand from mine and ruffled my hair. I looked down at my shoes as she gave a smile to me. "Alright, outside or inside?"

"Outside please," Sebastian responded. She nodded and brought us through a room before being met with a beige door. Julia opened the door, and greeted us with the outdoors. I smiled, feeling the crisp air whip around me. She led us to a table that sat right next to the wall, which was overlooking the lake.

"I will be back in a few to take your orders. Anything you want to drink?" She asked taking out a tiny notebook and pen. She looked at me with a smile. I didn't know what go say, I was never allowed out to eat. My parents said they could make better food and once they were gone I couldn't even afford a piece of bread, let alone a meal.

"He'll have an apple juice and can I get a coffee?" Sebastian asked, smiling up at the young lady. She nodded and left, letting me let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Sorry," I grumbled, letting my head hang low as I slumped my shoulders. Sebastian laughed and waved his hand in front of his face,

"Don't worry, I understand. Just pick out what you want to eat." He responded. I nodded, and took a menu into my hands. I looked over all the meals available. So many different types, I didn't want to choose just one. Fish and chips, hamburgers, hotdogs, steaks with veggies I haven't even heard of on the side, salads, and even ice cream! I looked through the menu over an over, not know what he pick.

"Have you ever tried New England clam chowder?" Sebastian asked. He must of seen me trying to decide what I wanted. I shook my head no.

"What is in it?" I asked, I've never heard of this before, it sent a spark in my brain. Sebastian looked up at me.

"Well, it has a milk base. Sounds gross, I know but it is good! It comes with tomatoes, potatoes, and clams. Want to try it?" I nodded, feeling my stomach growl even more. It sounded like something I thought I would never eat again.

Soon Julia came back, placing our drinks down. I took the straw that was in my drink and sipped at the apple juice as Sebastian ordered our meals. I took the cup into my hands, it was way to big for me. I cursed under my breath for my tiny size, but I continued to suckle at the juice before me. Sitting it in my lap like a teddy bear.

Once she left I felt a hand ruffle my hair."Stop being so damn cute," Sebastian muttered. He let go of my hair and went back to putting cream in his coffee. I felt my cheeks heat up, and decided to pretend I didn't hear anything as I drank my juice.

After what felt like hours she came back with two orders of New England clam chowder. Julia smiled at me as she placed down before me. Again it was way too big.

"Thank you," I said shyly. Julia nodded and walked away without another word.

"Good job, Ciel," Sebastian praised as he picked a spoon and started to eat. I did the same, enjoying the warm meal fill my cold belly. I ate every last bit, enjoying it to the fullest. I never thought I would have a meal like that again, it's like a dream come true.

Once we both finished and Sebastian paid we walked back to the car. I plopped down in the passenger seat, as Sebastian got into the drivers seat. He looked over to me and smiled, starting the engine and driving off. I relaxed into the seat and played with my thumbs.

"Thank you for the meal, Sebastian," I said, looking out the window. In the reflection I could see Sebastian looking at me and smiling. I gave a tiny smile back before slumping in my seat. Why am I always so tired. So wearied. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**Hello, hello! I'm so glad people decided to read my story! Makes me so happy! I love getting an email saying someone favorited my story! Haha, anyways. Sorry this took so long. I've been busy with school and stuff. Anyways, as I am writing this I am waiting for an email or to see if I am going to Japan! I am shaking I'm so nervous! Ahh wish me luck!**  
**-Jamie Pisacane**


	3. Chapter 3: The Home

**Rotten**

**Disclaimer: -**

**Words: 2254**

**Chapter 2: The Home**

* * *

**Bildungsroman -**

**A Novel that traces a character's development from childhood to adulthood, taking the reader through the characters formative years/experiences.**

_"Ciel, do you know who this is?" Came the sweet voice of my mom. I looked up, at her, then down at the book that sat on my lap. On the front cover it had three big golden words engraved into it. "Family", and "Book" were the only words I could read._

_"What does that say?" I asked, pointing at the word. My mom smiled down at me as I sat in her lap and took out the book into my lap._

_"Picture," she answered. Saying it slowly so I understood. I repeated it after, understand the word._

_"Ciel, do you know who this is?" She asked as she opened a book to a page. I looked down to see a picture of a young boy, maybe 6 years old. He looked a lot like me, but I've never seen him. I shook my head no as I studied the picture. "That's your father as a baby."_

_"My dad was once a baby?" I asked, hearing my mom giggle above me. She ruffled my navy blue locks. I enjoyed when people played with my hair, it was comforting._

_"Everyone was once a baby, silly goose. Just like you are now, and one day you will grow as big as daddy," my mom turned a page and I saw another baby, that looked my age but instead it was a girl. "You see, that's me." I nodded and looked down at the picture. The young girl was siting on a bench outside, she was holding a beautiful boutique of flowers. She wore a baby blue silk dress and was looking at the camera with a big smile._

_My mom flipped to another page, and there was I. I had a blue collared shirt on, and I had a huge grin on my face. "We all start off somewhere," my mom said, petting my hair. "Some people are slow and others are faster. But we will all grow one day."_

_"Will I be as big as daddy?" I asked, looking up to my mom. She nodded, kissing my forehead._

_"Of course, but to grow big and strong you must always be open. Never be afraid of trusting someone, okay?" I nodded in agreement. Smiling and jumping off her lap. I handed the book to her and ran to find my dad._

_One day I'll be big and strong. One day, I'll see the world and know everything about it. I want to grow up, I don't want to be rotten anymore..._

I jolted up, looking around. I looked over to Sebastian, who was still driving. I looked up to see we were in a place with a bunch of condominiums.

"Sorry, speed bump," Sebastian mumbled, as we went over another speed bump, making me jump in the air again. "You must be very light to be literally jumping out of your seat over speed bumps."

"I'm not, they are just big," I grumbled in return. Giving him a glare filled with hate. I didn't like it when people implied calling me tiny. It's not my fault, I was born this way. I know, I'm tiny, small, pygmy, toylike, lets move on.

"Sure, sure," Sebastian replied, giving a quick smile before focusing on the road. I looked outside to see all the condominiums lined together, like an army line. They were all beige with a white trim. Some had porches with dark oak wood, others had gardens with flowers perking out of them.

I squished my face to the window, trying to get a better look at the different flowers and bushes that were scattered around the place. Soon, Sebastian turned into a driveway, putting the car into park and unlocking the doors.

I slowly stepped out of the car, and was faced with a condo that lay right at the end of a big hill. A tree that was surrounded by mum flowers sat in front of the house, drifting back and forth. I slowly walked the paved walkway, aware of my surroundings.

Sebastian stood next to me as he picked out a certain silver key from his chain and stuck it into the keyhole. I heard a 'clink' and knew the door was open.

I walked in behind Sebastian, looking around in front was a staircase facing the left, a wall covered some of it, that a painting hung off of. A door stood right outside the staircase, it must of been a basement of some sorts.

I hear a pitter patter of feet and I immediately hugged Sebastian grok behind, hiding behind is tall figure. I begin to shake, what if that was someone trying to murder us or someone stealing something. I tightened my hold even more until I heard something...

"Ciel... Ciel!" I hear Sebastian yell, I look up with blurry eyes to see him looking back at me with worried eyes. "It was just my cat, remember I said I owned a cat?" I think for a minute.

/"Why not? I'd give you a nice house to live in. Your own bedroom, your own privacy. I have a cat too,"/

I nodded, finally letting go and peering down to see a black fluffy cat sitting at Sebastian's feet. "I remember, I also remember you saying that you had a nice house. All I see is a condo."

"Still is a house. And I believe you will come to like it, Ciel," Sebastian smirked. He ruffled my hair, and picked up the cat. He faced me, put a paw in one hand and waved it in my face. With a high pitched voice he said, "hello Ciel! My name is Henry, nice to meet you."

I couldn't help but start giggling at his antics. I had to admit, I was lucky Sebastian found me. Without him I wouldn't be giggling and laughing. I held my stomach, still laughing when I felt Sebastian lift me up.

"Alright, mr, enough laughing. You need a bath." He put an arm under my leg, and one on my back as he ventured up the stairs. He walked up the first flight, and I was greeted with a living room and kitchen. There was another 2 doors that were closed, I wonder what was in them. He walked up the next flight and there stood 3 doors. He opened the left one, opening up a huge white bathroom. He sat me down on the floor, as he kneeled down and started the bath.

"Can you undress for me," he asked, focusing on the bath. I immediately felt myself blush from head to toe. He looked back at me, realizing what he just said. "I didn't mean it like that," he waved his hands in front of him. "I'll get out. You undress an get in the bath, then tell me when you are done."

Sebastian got up and left, closing the door behind him. I quickly shoved all my clothes off, jumping into the bath like a rabbit jumping into a bush. Once I decided I was settled I called Sebastian. He came in again, Henry following close behind. How embarrassing. This cat was going to watch me take a bath.

"Alright, let me start with your hair." He muttered. He grabbed a cup off the floor, filled it with water, and splashed it on top of me. I winced at the water, but soon I felt a soft hand massaging my scalp. I leaned into the touch, relaxing all my muscles and closing my eyes. I heard Sebastian chuckle under his breath but I didn't care. I've never felt anyone touch me so gently before it felt like heaven.

I heard Henry meow, slowly opening my eyes, I saw him sitting on the toilet seat, looking at me with joyful eyes. I smiled at him before closing my eyes again, feeling water fall onto my head. I felt the soap filled water trickle down my face, going into the bath water. Once I felt it was safe to open my eyes, I did.

Sebastian was smiling at me, as he wet a hand towel, rubbed soap in it, them slowly massaging my back with it. I almost purred like a cat, relaxing as I felt his gentle touches across my body.

"Alright Ciel," Sebastian said as he finished rubbing some water on me to get rid of the extra soap, I looked up to him. "Time to get out," he held out a towel, that looked like a fluffy cloud. I stepped out of the bath, careful of not slipping, then felt myself being incased in a warm towel. Sebastian wrapped the whole towel around me, then hugged me as the towel started to dry my petite body.

"Mmmm..." I felt warmth fill up my body. I soaked it all up, feeling the water vanish from my body. I felt myself getting picked up again, forcing me out the door. I heard the pitter patters of Henry following along. Sebastian opened a door, which presented me with an orange colored guest bedroom. The room was an autumn orange, trimming a darkish oak color. The same color was for the dresser, bed, and desk that sat in the room.

"I have no clothes for you right now, the ones you wore are in the wash so you can wear them tomorrow when we go out." Sebastian got out a white collared shirt. Clearly too big for my tiny frame. He put my arms in both of the sleeves, and buttoned me up.

"There,"Sebastian patted me on the head when he finished. "How about we go relax on the couch?" I only nodded in response. He led me around the tepid house, before telling me to wait on the couch. I sat down on the white, fuzzy couch. Nervous at first, before sinking into it. I let all my nerves die and slowly closed my tired eyelids.

This place was so home-like and I didn't know why. I couldn't believe that such a tiny place could hold so much atmosphere. I was always taught in school that a family-like house was to have a "mom", "dad", "brother", and "sister". Not a man and a cat.

I let out a tiny breathe, opening my eyes to see Henry right at my feet. I picked up the fluffy cat, and nuzzled my face into his black, silky fur. I breathed in the smell of Sebastian's house, which soaked the cat. I wrapped my arms around the cat even more, letting its warmth fill me. I heard him start to purr and I smiled. The Sebastian's happy, Henry is happy... And I'm happy.

"Comfortable?" He asked. I looked over to see Sebastian holding two cups of Hot Chocolate with whipped cream stacking on top! I immediately sat up, that cat jumping off my lap. Sebastian chuckled at me, "glad to see you are excited."

He placed one cup in front of me, letting me grasp the hot drink in my tiny hands. I slowly put the drink to my lips and let the warm, chocolatey milk run down my throat. I pulled back and heard a snicker from Sebastian and looked up. He pointed to my nose, letting me see there was whip cream on it. Blush formed across my face as I wiped my face clean.

Wow"Thank you," I murmured, looking down at my cup. "Can I ask you some questions?"

"Of course, anything you want," he smiled.

"Where do you work?" I asked, looking up at him. He smiled again, putting the cup down.

"I work at a pet designer. I make clothes and style pets fur," he answered. I nodded, thinking about what he said.

"Can I see some of your work?"

"Of course," Sebastian responded. "But after it is time for bed. I have to go to work tomorrow, you can come if you'd like." He took my empty cup and brought it to the kitchen, before coming back and getting me as well. He brought me behind one of the mystery door, revealing an ordinary office.

He went behind the desk and retrieved an old sketch book. It was crushed and ripped, random pages sticking out. I took the book and looked through.

The pages danced with different animals in clothes. Vests, dresses, jackets and more. I looked at how the colors mixed, like milk and coffee, forming into one beautiful piece. I looked up to Sebastian,

"these are beautiful." He smiled at me, patting my head. He took the book from me, placing it on the desk.

"I'm glad, I'll make sure to design clothes for you. I may be in the business for pets but I bet I can do people too. You'll be my first," he said making me blush.

"Thank you," I said quietly. He smiled and took my hand.

"Lets go to bed," he squeezed my hand and led me out of the room and up the stairs. He opened the door to my room, letting go of my hand. He leaned against the doorway and watched me get into bed. I shuffled under the sheets, slowly laid my head against the white pillow. I felt sleep sweep over myself, as I closed my eyes.

I heard Sebastian walk over to me, pulling covers more, covering more of my tiny figure, and sitting down on the bed. He ruffled my messy hair, kissing me on the forehead, before getting up and leaving.

"Good night Ciel, sweet dreams."

* * *

**SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT I AM SORRY I AM A PIECE OF SHIT HAHA anyways I've been busy with schOOL and liFE and yea. Anyways I know I am going to Japan and I may go to Canada so yea**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, promise the next chapter will be longer! Promise! I also think Ciel will not be the type of person who would show his anxieties straight away, don't worry he will show it soon. **

**Thanks for reading -Jamie**


	4. Chapter 4: The Shopping Experience

**Rotten**

**Disclaimer: -**

**Words: 2040**

**Chapter 4: The Shopping Experience**

* * *

**Bildungsroman -**

**A Novel that traces a character's development from childhood to adulthood, taking the reader through the characters formative years/experiences.**

"Ciel?" Came a soft voice. I slowly cracked my eyes open, letting the sunlight flow into my vision. Blinking the sleep from my eyes, I looked around

Sebastian was there, kneeling down next to the bedside, he still had his pajamas and by the look of it he had bed-head. I giggled at the sight, and jumped out of bed.

"Good morning, Sebastian," I said, twirling to face him. He smiled at me as he got up.

"You seem to be in a good mood, how about breakfast?" He asked, ruffling my navy locks, I nodded as I followed him down the stairs.

Half way down the stairs I felt my legs give way... Oh no. I felt the gravity around me pull me into the ground, and my rear hit the first step, second. Then I felt my head, and back.

Pain erupted in my whole body, and I felt tears prickle in my eyes. I laid at the bottom of the stairs, shaking slightly as Sebastian rushed down.

"Woah! Ciel are you okay?" Sebastian asked as he wrapped his arms around my petite body. He pulled me into his lap, rubbing my back.

"I'm fine, sorry," I muttered, hugging myself as well. I gave myself such a scare, I didn't think I could do that. "I must not be used to stairs," I joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Sebastian smiled at my joke before commenting to himself, "shouldn't of let you walk around so freely. Especially right you just got out of the hospital." Sebastian then started to lift my shirt, and a blush erupted across my face.

I quickly grabbed the hem of my shirt. "What are you doing?" I asked, as I tried to escape his grasp.

He chuckled and ruffling my hair for the second time today, "just let me check and see if you have any bruises."

I nodded slightly, letting him left my shirt over my head. I then realized that if he did I would be completely naked. I shrieked again and tried to grabbed the hem of the shirt, but I was too late. Oh no.

"Sebastian!" I cried, putting both hands on my lower regions. Again Sebastian laughed, trying to pry my hands away.

"I can't check your stomach if you do that," he whispered in my ear. Oh my god. Oh my god.

"P-promise you won't do anything weird?" I muttered. I looked up at Sebastian and he gave a nod. I should trust him, he did save me. He didn't do anything weird yesterday.

"Alright," I muttered letting my hands hang down the side of my body. Sebastian looked me up and down, like he was craving me. I blushed and looked away.

Soon enough I felt his hands roam my body, as I flinched at some parts. Sebastian must of noticed.

"Does this hurt?" He asked as he poked my lower back. I nodded, letting him press it some more. "Well, one bruise it seems. That's fine," he muttered.

"Yea, can I put my shirt back on now?" I asked, playing with my short that I picked up off the ground. Sebastian nodded and helped me put it on.

Letting out a breathe of relief, I relaxed into Sebastian's chest. He chuckled, and picked me up. An arm under my knees, one on my head. I put my arms around his neck, and my legs on either side of his waist.

"You know," he started, rubbing my head. "You shouldn't be ashamed of your body. It's very beautiful, and," he said, licking my neck. "I bet it's delicious."

I quickly hid in the crook of his neck, blushing madly. Oh my god. I can't do this.

Once we arrived in the kitchen I was set down on a chair, and soon a plate filled with goodies was presented to me. Eggs, bacon, toast and more. My mouth craved the sight and I immediately dug in.

Sebastian smiled and ruffled my head, and I immediately forgot beforehand's incident.

I hear a chair being placed next to me and look over to see Sebastian in it. "I was thinking," Sebastian started, as I finished my meal. "We can have a day out today. You and me. Buy your clothes, and anything else you want."

"Oh no," I said, waving my hands in front of myself. "I don't need anything, clothes is fine, I swear."

"Ciel," Sebastian cooed, sending tingles down my body. "You should spoil yourself. You've been through hell and back, let me treat you." He gave off his trademark smirk and I knew I couldn't say no.

I sighed, grabbing my empty plate and brought it to the sink. "Fine," I muttered. He jumped up like a little child, never knew a man like him could do that.

"Your clothes are in the bathroom. Meet me down here in 5 minutes," I nodded in agreement, and jogged up stairs. When I opened the bathroom door, my clothes laid folded, on the counter. He was right.

I closed the door and quickly got my clothes on, they smelt of lavender. I hugged myself, enjoying the smell and warmth that spread throughout my body.

"Ciel?" Came the voice of Sebastian. I quickly jumped, realizing I was in the bathroom, still in Sebastian's house. I opened the door and raced down the stairs, greeted by Sebastian's presence at the door.

"Sorry, just these clothes are so comfy," I murmured. I felt Sebastian ruffle my hair, then kiss the top of my head.

"Fresh out of the dryer, knew you'd like it, now lets go."

* * *

"How about this one," I asked as I took a sweater off the rack it sat on. It was blue, made of a soft cotton. Right when I touched it, it reminded me of Henry.

Sebastian came over and picked it out of my hands. He smiled and placed it in the cart. "It'll keep you warm in the winter, I like it," he whispered. I smiled and tugged on his sleeve, pulling him over to the pajamas.

'I've never seen him this happy,' I thought, as I pulled out some pajamas. 'He must really want to spoil me,' I smiled, he was really kind.

I nodded, and put the pajamas back. Sebastian gave me a confused look. "I like wearing your shirts as pajamas. Is that okay?"

Sebastian chucked and ruffled my hair, "of course."

Soon enough we got enough clothes for me. Sebastian was persistent and kept on wanting to buy me more and more.

"If you kept on buying me clothes, we wouldn't have enough money for ice cream!" I said, as the lady finished bagging our clothes. She chuckled at me and handed Sebastian the bag.

"Cute boy."

"I know, thank you," Sebastian responded as he toke the bag, and pushed me off before I could even respond.

"Cute?! You let her call me cute?" I yelped, as he dragged me to the ice cream stand. I mumbled a sky remark under my breath, but I guess Sebastian didn't hear it.

"You are cute, now tell me what you want," he giggled, pointing to the sign that had all the ice cream flavors.

Chocolate chip, mint, Carmel, cookie dough, almonds and more! I couldn't believe it! I wanted them all. Hmm...

"Can I get chocolate chip sundae? With hot fudge an whip cream?" I asked, looking up at Sebastian. He smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Alright, I'll get a normal vanilla, and chocolate chip, hot fudge and whip cream sundae," Sebastian smiled at the person as he handed her the money.

Soon I was walking down the street with a cup of ice cream in my hands. Slowly spooning it into my mouth, I couldn't stand how good it tasted.

Walking past the many shops, I suddenly stopped. Sebastian noticed and stopped as well.

"What is it, kitten," he asked, looking down at me. I completely ignored the ugly nickname he game me and continued looking at the item in the shop.

I felt his eyes move to the item I was looking at.

"You want that? An eyepatch?" He asked, pointing at the black eyepatch that caught my attention. "Why?"

I looked up at him, as he looked up at me with a questioning look. I put my hand below my purple tinted eye. I try to hide it with my hair, but not always.

"You want it for your purple eye? Hmmm... Alright," Sebastian agreed, leading into my room. He picked up the eyepatch and handed it to the lady at the counter.

"Just this," she asked, smiling at Sebastian. I glared at her as she put the item in a bag and handed it to him. I snatched it out of her hands and turned around, leaning my back against the child.

"Sorry about him," Sebastian muttered, taking the change he got from her. She nodded, happy as ever. God, she makes me sick. Stop being so damn happy. It's really unwonted now a days.

Once as finally left the store, I quickly took the eyepatch out, smiling at it.

"Seems like you like it," Sebastian laughed, picking it from my hands. He slowly placed the round(ish) black part over my purple tinted eye. I felt the string wrap around my head, and tie into a bow in the back. Once Sebastian was satisfied, he pulled me to a window. Showing me my reflection, I saw a young boy, with an eyepatch over one eye. Was it an injury? Was he blind? Who would know the story behind it. I giggled up at Sebastian, I loved it.

"Thank you, Sebastian," I murmured. He smiled, ruffling my head, before taking my hand and leading me to another store.

* * *

All I remember was watching a movie at the movie center, before letting sleep take over me.

I felt myself in the warmth of someone else's arms around me. I snuggled closer to the warmth, as the crisp outside air nibbled at my feet.

I heard a chuckle rumble around me, making me look up. There was Sebastian, he was carrying me like a child. One hand under my legs, another on my back. My arms were tangled around his neck, and my head rested easily on his shoulder.

"Good morning, kitten."

"It's afternoon, and why the hell have you been calling me kitten?" I grumbled, shoving the top part of my head into his body. I felt his hand move through my hair, gently caressing the navy locks.

"Because you are a kitten," Sebastian laughed. Oh how I wanted to kill him.

"Shut up," I grumbled, slowly letting my eyes close. I sighed, letting myself relax. Wow, I've never felt this relaxed before.

I felt myself being placed into a leather seat, guessing it was Sebastian's car. He buckled me in and silently close the door, probably thinking I was asleep. I let myself get comfortable. Feet on the seat, and curling up into a ball.

"Cute," fuck you.

Sebastian started the car, and pulled out of the parking lot. I relaxed, slowly open my eyes, feeling my breath go steady. I looked over to Sebastian, who seemed concentrated on driving.

I could see the reflection of his world through his eyes, seeing the trees and cars passing by. His air steadily rocked with the car, swaying back and forth.

"Everything okay," he asked, snapping me out of my trance.

I nodded, "uhh yea." I felt a blush spread through my cheeks as I hid in my arms. "Just tired."

"Then go to bed."

"Aren't I heavy," I asked, looking down at my stomach.

"No, and doubt you ever will be," he muttered. I couldn't help but smile. "Oh, that reminds me. We have a doctors appointment tomorrow. Since you don't have any of your shots, and you kind of need them."

"Oh, okay," crap crap crap. No no no. I couldn't go to the doctors. No. I hate them. So much. Please please let him forget the appointment. Please!

"Just get some sleep," he said, ruffling my hair. I nodded, and yawned as a response. I have to try and forget everything, just forget it. Forget it... yea.

* * *

**egg egg hello it is me. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Do not worry, things will start to climax soon! Be excited, because I am haha**

**Keep smiling - Jamie**


	5. Chapter 5: The Doctors Room

**Rotten**

**Disclaimer: -**

**Words: 2012**

**Chapter 4: The Doctors Room**

* * *

**Bildungsroman -**

**A Novel that traces a character's development from childhood to adulthood, taking the reader through the characters formative years/experiences.**

I squirmed in my chair awkwardly, anticipating the moment the nurse came in and called my name. I couldn't take it, I always hated doctors and avoided them at all costs.

As a child I would hide under the table and have my parents take hours to find me.

A nurse with bright pink hair, wearing the usual plain blue clothes every nurse wore, walked in. She looked around, like she was searching for someone. I silently prayed to every God out there it wasn't me.

"Ah, Ciel!" She exclaimed, bouncing over to me. Fuck.

"Hello nurse," Sebastian said, giving her a nod. She smiled and looked down to me.

"Aren't you a cute little boy! Are you ready for your check-up?" She asked, speaking to me like a dog. I bit my tongue, not daring to let my mouth go at her. I gave her a slight nod and she smiled. I could feel Sebastian death stare weaken, this isn't going to be a great day.

The nurse led us into a gray looking examination room. It was dull and plain, I was not a fan. I liked rooms with more color, it brought more emotions out, in my opinion. But of course, right now who could care about my opinion, certainly not Sebastian right now.

"Ciel, can you sit on the table?" The nurse asked. I did as I was told and jumped onto the table, letting the cold surface hit my rear.

"Alright, lets check your eyes, ears, and heart, okay?" She said holding up the tools needed.

"Whatever," I muttered, letting the nurse stick that tool into my ear. I silently let her do what was needed, as she wrote down everything that had to be written down. She turned to me smiling after, I could tell her next words were going to be full of shit.

"I need to talk to Mr. Sebastian for a second, we will be right outside this door!" She laughed, taking Sebastian's hand and rushing out the door. The faint sound of murmurs could be heard from the other side of the door.

I quickly hopped off my seat and rushed to the door, pressing an ear to it.

Sadly I couldn't make out much, but it defiantly had to do with me and their voices sounded worrisome.

Before I knew it the door swung open, letting me land on the ground next to Sebastian's feet. He gave me his trademark smirk before he picked me up like a child, one arm under my knees, the other on my back.

"Were you listening to us," he asked, giving off an evil aura from his eyes. I quickly shook my head, he would never believe me of course, I knew it.

"Even if you did listen you wouldn't understand, it was adult talk anyways," he laughed. I bit my tongue, not giving a snarky remark and just hid my face in his shoulder.

"Thank you nurse, we'll be off," he smiled, walking away from the young lady.

"But we didn't finish his check-up!"

"That's fine, if he can eavesdrop, he's clearly healthy as a horse," he called back, before rushing out the door.

* * *

Sebastian seemed very quiet when we got back home. He didn't really say much, as we walked into his home. I quickly picked up Henry and held him close as we walked up the stairs.

Right when we reached the top of the stairs, Sebastian turned and looked down at me. "Are you sure you heard nothing?"

"I'm positive. All I heard were worried murmurs, am I okay," I asked hugging Henry, the cat didn't seem to mind.

Sebastian sighed, running a hand through his dark locks, "you're fine. Don't worry, I'll figure this out."

When you tell someone 'don't worry', of course they will start worrying. And I did worry.

Am I dying? No, no. If I was dying they would tell me.

I don't know what's wrong with me, but I don't like not knowing.

I nodded to Sebastian, who smiled down at me.

"How about you go watch some TV, while I make us some soup,"Sebastian laughed, ruffling my head. I nodded, and walked into the living room, cat in hand.

I sat on the sofa, cat in my lap, and let whatever was on TV talk throughout the house. I sank into the sofa more, letting my mind slip from my worries.

I hated worrying about stuff. That's for adults, not me. Adults had to worry about bills and shit like that. All I had to worry about was wether or not we had homework in math.

But with me not even in school now, I don't really have to worry about much. Only surviving, which when you think about it, everyone has to worry about that.

Do we have enough food? Is the weather warm or cold? Will I make it home before dark? We all thought these things before, but forget them later on.

I'm not really sure what I'm saying, but all I know is, reader, we all have worries in our lives. Wether big or small, but they all matter in the end, right?

I looked down at Henry on my lap. He purred softly at me, letting me know he enjoyed how I pet him. Smiling, I lifted Henry, and nuzzled my face into his soft fur, letting the warmth take over.

I may not be a big fan of animals, but I do enjoy their company.

I quickly pulled Henry back, feeling a sneeze. Oh no. I put Henry down and let out three big sneezes. Oh great.

I whipped my nose with the sleeve of my jacket, sniffling as I recovered.

Sebastian must of heard because he came running in, a worried look on his face.

"Ciel, are you alright?"

"I was holding Henry and then I sneezed, I'm fine," I muttered, sniffling once more. Sebastian put the back of his hand on my head, and took my temperature. "I'm not sick," I said, letting my head hand low.

"No, you aren't, just be careful. You may be allergic to cats," he replied getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Allergic to cats?" I asked. "I don't remember being allergic to cats," I murmured. Sebastian turned around, widening his eyes a little, before turning back to the kitchen and getting back to work with the food.

The rest of the night was spent with nothing more than watching TV and eating lazy foods.

I yawned silently, feeling tears prick in my eyes. Sebastian leaned over my shoulder and read the time.

"10:32," he muttered, ruffling my hair. "No wonder you are so tired, time for bed."

He lifted my up princess style, and shut off the TV.

"I can walk, you know."

Sebastian chuckled, as I yawned again.

"I know."

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Sebastian on the phone. He was muttering words I couldn't make out, but they seemed important.

Sighing, I got up and walked over to his office.

There he sat, on his twirly chair, talking away on the phone. I walked up to him, tugging at his sleeve.

He looked down at me, smiling slightly and putting a finger to my lips as he continued talking.

"Yea, I have to go," he muttered to the person on the phone. I looked up at him, blinking the sleep from my eyes, waiting for him to finish.

"Alright, alright. I can call you back after, alright, bye," he hung up the phone and looked down at me.

"Who was that," I asked, sitting on his desk and swinging my legs back and forth.

"Business call, not important to you," he sighed, rubbing his forehead. I can guess he must of had a headache or something.

"But it was important," I said, poking him on the head. I guess that didn't help because he glared at me, sending shivers down my spine.

"Yes, not important to yo-" Sebastian couldn't even finish his sentence, as he was interrupted by a doorbell.

"Wonder who that could be," Sebastian asked, getting up. I followed closely behind him.

We walked down the steps to the door.

"Wait here," Sebastian said, pointing to the steps. I nodded in response, sitting at the steps.

Opening the door, Sebastian came face to face with a young man. Red hair ran down his shoulders and back. He wore a red tuxedo and red glasses. He had a big smile on his face and right when Sebastian opened the door he immediately hugged him.

"Hello, Sebastian! How have you been," he asked, as Sebastian pushed him away and straightened out his clothes.

"Why are you here," he glared, pushing the red-haired man back.

"How rude, I could ask you the same," the man smirked.

Sebastian sighed, "I live her-"

"Sebastian, who is that young boy? I didn't know you were into them at such a young age," he shrieked, running over to me and grabbing my face.

Sebastian immediately grabbed him by the collar and pulling him off me.

"Grell, I'm just taking care of this boy, not having sex with him," he growled shoving 'Grell' to the door.

"Hmph," Grell crossed his arms, giving me a glare. "Anyways, Sebastian, I have something important to say."

"Alright," Sebastian replied. "But make it quick. Ciel, go upstairs."

I scrambled up the stair, running straight up to the kitchen, silently waiting for them to finish.

Who is this Grell? Why is he so nice to Sebastian? Are they dating?!

Oh god, please let this person leave forever and never come back.

* * *

"Who was that man," I asked as Sebastian fixed his tie up.

"Someone who works for me."

"Have you guys ever dated?"

"No."

"Have you guys ever had sex?"

"Ciel!"

"So you did," I said, clapping my hands together and nodding my head.

He rolled his eyes, smacking me on the back of the head.

"Idiot. Of course we haven't had sex, not like it matters to you," he muttered, as I rubbed the back of my head.

"I should get to know about your life, we live together, after all," I hissed, rubbing my head even more now.

"Sure, just be happy I'm helping you," he laughed, ruffling my head, kissing the spot he hit.

I nodded in response, sighing. I only knew basic information about Sebastian, I wanted to know more. I mean, we sleep in the same house, I deserved to learn about his personal life.

"Hello," Sebastian said, waving his hands in front of me. I looked up to see Sebastian sitting next to me on his bed.

I cocked my head to the side, with a questioning look.

"You spaced out, and as I was talking too."

"Sorry," I mumbled, shuffling my feet silently.

"It's fine, I was just saying I'm going to work, so that means you will be home alone. Don't break anything," he replied, patting my head.

Home alone? Oh great.

"You'll be fine!" He laughed, seeing my worried face. I know I was going to be fine, but I just couldn't help it. I get worried so easily, it's not fun.

"What if someone breaks in," I asked, playing with my thumbs. This made Sebastian laugh even more, making me punch him in the shoulder. "Not funny."

"Sorry, but you know nothing like that is going to happen, this is a very nice neighborhood. Don't worry," he said, getting up to go leave. I quickly grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Uhm, goodbye," I muttered, feeling my face go as red as a tomato.

Sebastian chuckled, kissing my head, before turning around and leaving. Leaving me in the empty house. And oh boy, was I scared.

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes, I hate rereading my own writing, bLEH. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! More plot is coming out, what is so important that Sebastian can't tell poor Ciel?! Hmm hmm hmmm**

**Also, thanks for reading and reviewing and whatever, means a lot!**

**Keep smiling - Jamie (jamietennant . tumblr . com)**


End file.
